The awr of Nintendo
by lippyjippy
Summary: Chapter 2 is up and the war is still on in netendo, but the nintendians are in for a suprise...
1. The Festival

Title: The war of Nintendo!!! Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story.  
  
It all started off, when there was a huge festival which all the Nintendian's join, it's a special time for all characters to have fun, even the bad guys. So here is what happened to start the war.  
  
Note: There may be some swearing in this story.  
  
The Gerudo's were belly dancing in front of a fire, Peach were dancing with Mario and Kazooie was pecking Gruntilda chasing her about. Also Tiny Kong was dancing like mad in front of all the DK gang. Zelda and Link were dancing together. Ganandorf was at the buffet table with Bowser chatting, everyone was having fun, well maybe not everyone, Gruntilda wasn't, and well you wouldn't be having fun if a bird were pecking your butt!!!  
  
Gruntilda had had enough! He turned round to Kazooie, creating the biggest, worst spell she'd ever done, her hands glowed bright pink and two huge balls of power shot at Kazooie,  
  
"Uh-oh," Kazooie cried ducking down.  
  
The power balls hit Zelda and she shot flying into the fire!  
  
"Zelda!" Link cried looking at the blaze,  
  
"It Burns!!!" Zelda shouted while dying.  
  
"Duh!" Bowser said.  
  
Link drew his sword and sliced for Gruntilda, but foolishly missing chopping Luigi into pieces. Mario stormed to link.  
  
"You killed my brother!!!" Mario yelled.  
  
"I think that's obvious," Lanky Kong muttered looking at Luigi's corpse.  
  
"This is all your fault Kazooie," Gobi grumbled to Kazooie, Gobi was in the warmest place he could find, right by the fire.  
  
"His Fault? I'd blame Grunty!" Peach yelled at Gobi.  
  
"My fault? Well In fact Barbie, its Zelda's fault for being in my way in the 1st place!" Grunty yelled.  
  
"Now lets not argue," Toadsworth said trying to calm them down.  
  
"How can we not, Zelda's dead!" Link cried taking deep breaths.  
  
"Lets not forget Luigi," Boo added.  
  
"Well, I say we blame Yoshi and forget about it all," A Gerudo Suggested, she was tired.  
  
"Me? How come no-ones blaming Wario, or Pikachu or Reinhart?" Yosi asked,  
  
"You're blaming me?" Reinhart asked.  
  
"No, I was just saying tha-" Yoshi stammered.  
  
"So you're blaming me?" Wario interrupted.  
  
"Pika Pika Pi!!!" Pikachu scowled.  
  
Yoshi hid as everyone (and I mean everyone) blamed it on each other, arguing, until everyone was silent when Zelda walked out the fire, smiling.  
  
"What the heck is going on?" Peach yelled.  
  
"I declare war on you all," Zelda yelled.  
  
"For being so immature," She added.  
  
"Well, We will all fight, the last game standing will win the honour of immortality?" Boo asked.  
  
"Fair enough!" A Noki shouted whacking DK across the face.  
  
"AAAW CRAP!!!" Yoshi yelled looking at an angry Pianta run at him then belly flop on him.  
  
It was a nightmare!!! The whole of the place was on fire and the war had begun!  
  
A few days later, the war was still going, Zora's Domain had collapsed and The Zora's had fled to pinnacle rock. But The DK gang had started invading Pinnacle Rock; they had destroyed all the Zora's there,  
  
"We win, oh yeah!!!" Tiny Kong said dancing on Pinnacle rock.  
  
But to her misfortune, Peach was there and whacked Tiny Kong around the back of the head with her umbrella,  
  
"Oh yeah? Come get Mama Peach!!!" Peach yelled.  
  
Donkey Kong ran at her,  
  
"Take this and that, stupid monkeys!!!" Peach yelled.  
  
She attacked them until they all lay on the ground, she breathed heavily, flames in her eyes.  
  
"That felt good," she thought getting in a boat rowing back to go back to the Mushroom Kingdom. But suddenly something banged her boat.  
  
"Help, I'm being attacked!!!" She yelled. It was Lord Woo Woo Fak Fak, the self-important Anglerfish. He munched on Peaches boat,  
  
"Stupid Anglerfish get lost!!!" She screamed beating him with her umbrella. He ate her boat and she fell into the sea,  
  
"AAAAAH!!!" She tried to swim away but he ate her.  
  
This is the 1st part, read and review, PLEASE!!! Tell me who you want to win, or any more games you want to be included!!! 


	2. The Transportation

Title: The war of Nintendo!!! Chapter 2: The transportation Disclaimer: I own none of the things in the story. Well maybe Katie I made her up, but there is a Katie in my class, and my Katie looks nothing like her.Do I still own the Katie I made up?  
  
Note: short, no swearing, little, violence  
  
Meanwhile, in the REAL world, a VERY confused game player was playing Super Mario Sunshine.  
  
Katie sat playing her game, she had mid-length black hair with red parts, she wore a red belly top and small blue flares and silver high heel shoes, she was 13, and had gotten so confused.  
  
"Eh? Mario? Where you going? Toadsworth is the other way!" She screamed at the television.  
  
Mario was running the opposite way into Delfino Plaza, where it was raining huge boulders of fire! Link and Gorons stood attacking and invading!  
  
"Your not supposed to be in this game!!!" She yelled.  
  
Suddenly, a screen popped up, it read: (This in white writing with deep blue background)  
  
Hello User A,  
  
We would like you to have this warning that you are about to enter the world of Nintendo to help you understand what the heck is going on. As you can see, an invasion is going on, as a huge war is going on between nearly every game for Nintendo GC and Nintendo 64, but nothing from a SNES.  
  
"Hmmm." Katie hummed reading it. When she finished she screamed:  
  
"Wahatcha?!!" She screamed.  
  
Suddenly her whole body became green and glittery and the controller rumbeled, her body start flying into the telly. She had been transported into Delfino Plaza!!!  
  
Katie: What the-  
  
Narrator: This chapter is very short and RR, the next chapter will be very long and may not be updated for a while. 


	3. Big bad Chases

Title: The war of Nintendo  
  
Chapter 3: -  
  
Pt 1: Big bad chases  
  
Pt 2: The new Rivals  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the character I made up, Katie.  
  
Pt 1..  
  
Katie screamed when she looked at herself. A hell lot of Piantas were staring at her along with Nokis, Mario and Link.  
  
"Erm. hi, I know this sounds weird but do you know why I am here?"  
  
"Kill her," someone shouted.  
  
"Burn her to the stake!!!" Shouted another.  
  
"Don't get rash, she's here to stop this war of baboonery," Toadsworth said poking his head round the corner.  
  
But Toadsworth little speech didn't help, the game characters ran after her with pitchforks and flaming sticks. Katie ran as fast as she could she ran all the way to the harbour, luckily, Blubber had left a Wave racer on the edge. Katie jumped on it and sped as fast as she could, but she couldn't lose the game characters!  
  
Clanker was after her and Lord Woo Woo Fak Fak was also chasing her. Several Nokis riding clam cups, Piantas riding yoshis, lots of Zoras were also after her, and some, - The infamous - Snowboard kids riding snowboards on water were also after her.  
  
"Get lost; NOW!!!" Katie screamed suddenly swerving heading towards a misty island. No use, they still chased her, it seemed like eternity, but she finally arrived at the misty island. She jumped over a small metal fence and saw a racetrack - belonging to the infamous - F-Zero-X stars. Katie hadn't realized this, so when she walked across the track, she nearly got ran over,  
  
"Out the way!" The driver yelled.  
  
Several cars also sped near her, swearing and shouting at her. One slow car was coming towards her! She screamed as it hit her, she flew into the bushes tumbling backwards then, turned around in shock, it seemed like fantasy, the place was beautiful, flowers everywhere. Zelda sat at the river looking at her reflection, she turned round as she heard Katie's footsteps.  
  
"Stay back, what game are you from?!!" Zelda yelled in shock.  
  
"I am from the real world," Katie swallowed.  
  
"I was expecting you," Zelda whispered looking beside her, sighing.  
  
"You were?" Katie asked.  
  
"This is the only place that I'm safe, No-one has ever uncovered here, searched, yes, no man can find this place, only the royal family of Hyrule, and Destroyer of evil," Zelda explained softly.  
  
"I'm the Destroyer? Of Evil?" Katie asked herself in shock.  
  
"You are the one, who will stop this war, I hope," Zelda sighed gently.  
  
"Atop of the hill is Bowser's castle, he is planning terrible things to destroy Jolly Rodgers lagoon," Zelda warned, adding on to the last thing she said.  
  
"That's terrible, but how do I stop a monster like Bowser?" Asked Katie.  
  
"You can beat him when you play as Mario, so try and defeat him the way Mario does," Zelda said.  
  
"I'll try," Katie worried.  
  
So Katie set off for Jolly Rodgers Lagoon, trying to go Un-noticed so she wouldn't be killed, she hitched a ride on Chuffy the train without anyone noticing, hopefully, it seemed to be a very bumpy ride, but Chuffy finally arrived at Cliff Top. Katie tiptoed to Jolly Rodgers Lagoon, luckily, the minions hadn't seen her, and so she ran down into Jolly Rodgers Lagoon. Like Zelda said, Bowser was attacking, he stood where Mumbo's skull was breathing fire, terrorizing the place. But Bowser wasn't the only one attacking Ruto and the Zoras were in the sea causing a tsunami and a cyclone, going to head it over most of the island! But to make it worse, Grunty, was cackling overhead, she sent fire rain down on the Zoras and Bowser, Hoping she'd be the one to destroy the place. (Even though Grunty is in banjo-Kazooie, she is still attacking places)  
  
Katie was shocked, she screamed, then ran into Pawnos Emporium, (or what was left of it) Pawno was hiding under the desk in fear as Huge Boo was destroying the place, also.  
  
"Leave him alone!" Katie yelled shining a torch into the shadows where Huge Boo hid. Huge Boo fled and Pawno came from under the counter, he thanked Katie,  
  
"Yadda yadda yadda, yeah now if you want to die keep thanking me, if you want to live lemme go stop the Zoras and Bowser," Katie said running out and running to Bowser. Before she reached him, Grunty shot him, knocking him dead, So Katie, looked at Grunty, she hitched up her flares and scrambled up the wall so she had a good shot of Grunty. She reached in her pocket and pulled out a Pencil,  
  
"A pencil.how useful," Katie said sarcastically, then aimed the lead at Grunty, it hit Grunty's eye, knocking her off the broom, into the forming Cyclone.  
  
"That's the last we'll see of her," Zelda yelled from below. Katie clambered down to Zelda,  
  
"What are you doing here? You should be in the secret garden," Katie warned,  
  
"No time to talk, look, the tsunami and Cyclone are nearly completed!" Zelda yelled.  
  
A Pikachu was in Zelda's bag eating an apple.  
  
"How random and lucky," Katie thought, grabbing the Pikachu throwing it into the Zoras. It didn't work; The Zoras had completed the tsunami, Zelda looked towards the emporium, some 'Zubba' batteries sat in the window, and Zelda grabbed them throwing them at the Tsunami dying it down. The Tsunami turned around destroying the cyclone, The Zoras eyes glowed a nasty deep red, Zelda glowed bright green fading transporting into the Garden.  
  
"Thank-you," Katie yelled annoyed. She hopped onto a Wave racer and sped on the water, down a narrow stream, the Zoras following. Katie started to sing, as she found this kind of fun.  
  
Scream if you wanna go faster  
  
Geri Halliwell  
  
"Lonely hearts are welcome here  
  
Take my hand let's disappear  
  
Serenity is almost here, Oh Lord  
  
Don't let life pass you by  
  
Jump on in, get ready to fly  
  
Gimme, gimme some gasoline  
  
Tell me what you want  
  
Know what I mean  
  
And scream if you wanna go faster, baby  
  
Scream if you wanna go faster  
  
Leave behind the walk of shame  
  
Take my hand, you're not to blame  
  
Surrender to what you can't change, oh God  
  
Don't let life pass you by  
  
Let it in don't ask why  
  
Gimme some, gimme some gasoline  
  
Tell me what you want,  
  
Know what I mean  
  
And scream if you wanna go faster Baby  
  
Scream if you wanna go faster  
  
Gimme some  
  
Gimme some, give me some sweet F.A.  
  
Have a nice day  
  
As Americans say  
  
Scream if you wanna go faster baby  
  
Scream if you wanna go faster  
  
Gimme some, gimme some gasoline  
  
Tell me what you want  
  
If you know what I mean  
  
And scream if you wanna go faster  
  
Gimme some  
  
Gimme some sweet F.A.  
  
Have a nice day  
  
As Americans say  
  
Scream if you wanna go faster Baby  
  
Scream if you wanna go faster  
  
Scream if you wanna go faster Baby  
  
Scream if you wanna go faster,"  
  
Katie sang as she rode huge tidal waves and Zoras were chasing her. She saw land ahead, but she had left Nintendia, The Zoras were far behind, she was on the open wide sea, as she left Nintendia she realized she's been fleeing for hours, she looked back and saw the lands of the Windwaker, she was entering a new land and the Tidal wave was heading for it.  
  
In pt 2: The new rivals, you will find out who else will be joined in the war!  
  
A/N: I think the song was a nice touch, even though most people hate it. 


End file.
